Entre libros
by LizbethBR
Summary: De cuando se conocen y resulta incómodo.


_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**ENTRE LIBROS**

**.**

Esperabas tener suerte en la biblioteca de la ciudad, pues claramente no te ibas a rendir y leerías ese libro de la forma tradicional, enterrando la nariz de vez en cuando en las planas para poder oler el dulce aroma de las hojas; viendo ansiosa cuántas páginas te faltan para terminar el capítulo que recién comenzabas, aun sabiendo que continuarías leyendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada; parando cada cierto tiempo para meditar y plantear cuestionamientos que te abordaban luego de alguna frase o escena. Y lo terminarías hoy.

Entraste maravillándote con la arquitectura del edificio, como siempre que ibas, tan victoriano y clásico que sentías que solo faltaba el vestido y el corsé para camuflarte con el ambiente.

Saludando al guardia que patrullaba los pasillos, vigilando que nadie se robara los libros, y en esas circunstancias hasta agradecías que las prioridades de los ladrones fuesen aparatos de última tecnología y no los valiosos libros que tanto amas, te dirigiste al sector donde podía encontrarse el escrito que tanto añorabas leer.

Tu rostro se iluminó al vislumbrar a lo lejos la portada rosada con la imagen característica del manuscrito y el título en grande con letras negras, una ilustración sencilla pero sabías que el interior no te defraudaría. Sin mayor dilación te acercaste cogiéndolo en tus níveas manos y buscaste un rincón donde sentarte y perder la noción del espacio-tiempo.

Llevabas más de la mitad del libro cuando una persistente sensación de estar siendo observada te asaltó y te viste en la obligación de alzar la mirada curiosa, chocando con un par de ojos azules que pestañearon al encontrar tus verdes irises, a su vez tú también parpadeaste ampliando tu campo de visión y analizando al rubio que torpemente retiró la vista a la par que botaba los libros que intentaba ordenar en la estantería ubicada frente a tu sillón.

—Imbécil —dijo azorado el chico.

Tuviste que morder tus labios para imperdir que una carcajada apareciera por tu boca, por miedo a incomodar al ya nervioso chico, devolviendo tu concentración al libro que reposaba en tu regazo.

_Lástima que no volverías a leer una sola página hasta la próxima tarde, con suerte._

Volviste a echarle una ojeada al muchacho que organizaba sin prestar atención a donde colocaba los títulos, omitiendo por completo que le pagaban por clasificar por autor y no al azar, pero no se le podía pedir más ya que estaba embobado mirándote, por lo que no se percató que lanzaba el libro al vacío en vez de dejarlo donde correspondía, entretanto se golpeaba la mano con el borde libre del mueble.

Se tragó el taco y agitó la extremidad, casi aleteando como si así fuese a disminuir el dolor, con un gesto contrito en sus masculinas facciones evidenció la consecuencia de su distracción.

No pudiste menos que sonrojarte halagada y sonreírle con cierta pena al saber que era por ti, aunque sentiste que probablemente, debido a que no estabas acostumbrada a interactuar descaradamente con chicos, tu rostro debió deformarse en una extraña mueca. Cuando te respondió mostrando una hilera deslumbrante de blancos y bien cuidados dientes (te preguntaste si usó frenillos o si se sometió a algún tratamiento blanqueador, pues no podías comprender que una sonrisa así fuese obra y gracia de quien rigiera el orden de la vida) apartaste la mirada, esta vez no con un rubor tintando tus mejillas, sino con tu rostro encendido como farol en un puerto de barcos y botes, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Mentalmente te regañaste por ser tan obvia, pensando además, tontamente, que era rubio y generalmente te iban los morenos, por lo que ni siquiera debieres de demostrar vergüenza o algún grado de interés.

_¡Estúpida Sakura!_

—¿I-interesante? —Alzaste la cabeza de tal forma que por un instante temiste sufrir problemas a nivel medular o de la columna cervical.

—Por lo poco que llevo diría que sí. Trata temas muy interesantes y la línea argumental es coherente y atractiva. Además de tener personajes complejos y bien desarrollados. —No sabes cómo pudiste hilar esas palabras teniendo en cuenta que te sentías algo contrariada frente al desconocido, pero te felicitaste por aparentar ser una persona normal y no una troglodita inadaptada social.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que dijo el extraño y por un minuto temiste sonar como la sabihonda que sueles ser en la universidad y en la vida en general.

Lo cierto, y te enterarías después por él, es que le resultas intimidante, cosa que te infla el pecho, aunque no debiese, porque cuando eras pequeña solías tener serios complejos de inferioridad, pero eso era tema aparte.

—Me preguntaba —continuó el rubio a carrerilla—, solo si quieres, no te obligo a nada, no es como si tuviese una pistola a mano para que hagas lo que quiero pedirte, qué clase de persona sería si anduviera por la vida con un arma obligando a la gente a que me dé su número de teléfono. —Lo miras alzando una ceja algo (en realidad estás bastante preocupada por la salud mental del muchacho) choqueada por el monólogo del chico.

Al parecer se percata de la metedura de pata porque rápidamente comienza a justificarse:

—¡No tengo una pistola! —Grita de inmediato, asustándote por el arrebato—. No tengo, y si la tuviera, como dije, no la usaría porque va en contra de la ley y también te dañaría, cosa que no queremos si quiero casarm- ¡Quiero decir salir contigo!

Esta vez no aguantas la risa y sueltas una risotada con la cual cierras los ojos, entonces te pierdes la sonrisa cautivada del sujeto y cómo entrecierra los párpados, como guardando la imagen en su mente para la posteridad (¿o para encañonarte con el arma? Ni idea).

¿Piensas que es algo tonto? Sí, pero no puedes evitar percatarte del encanto del muchacho y lo adorable que es inquieto, intentando solucionar el asunto y solo liando todo a niveles estratosféricos.

Te levantas, cayendo en cuenta que eres un pigmeo al lado del muchacho, le tiendes la mano y te presentas, una risita acompañando el gesto. También estás nerviosa, pero obviamente alguien debe mantener la calma para poder tener una conversación medianamente decente.

—Sakura Haruno, un placer.

El rostro del extraño se ilumina gradualmente y no puedes evitar encontrarle muy guapo (más de lo que te pareció en un primer momento. Impresionante, ¿no?) pero por sobre todo _encantador_. En un arranque de excesivo entusiasmo toma tu mano y notas el contraste entre tu piel blanca, que tanto aborreces pues quieres algo más de color, y la piel tostada ajena y te resulta cautivante a primera vista, pero debes enfocarte en el saludo y ralentizar a la fuerza el ritmo de la sacudida porque temes sufrir una luxación en la articulación del hombro

—Naruto Uzumaki, y créeme cuando digo que el placer es todo mío. —Ambas muecas se amplían hasta el punto en el que tus mejillas te duelen y te enconges un poco cuando sientes la mano de Naruto entrando en contacto con la tuya, un calor invadiento la zona. _Eres demasiado consciente del roce._

Calmados luego del extraño encuentro y lioso flirteo, sin más asomos de actitudes psicópatas por parte de él y socialmente estable en tu caso, conversan tendido de un montón de cosas y te das cuenta que ya no te sientes para nada inquieta con Naruto, al contrario, es como si pudieses hablar de cualquier tópico con él sin temor a ser juzgada o malinterpretada. Le platicas por horas tus opiniones, vivencias y sueños, tú sentada en el sillón que Naruto acercó a la repisa donde trabajaba, esta vez sí ordenando los libros como corresponde, pero aún así manteniendo toda su atención en lo que le hablas, girando de vez en cuando para mirarte, contándote a su vez su punto de vista y haciéndote reír hasta que lágrimas escapan de tus ojos y el vientre te aqueja debido al ejercicio abdominal.

Lo adoras por hacerte reír de una manera que hace mucho no experimentabas. _Su sentido del humor te atrapa instantáneamente._

La charla es amena por lo que a las veinte horas se ven interrumpidos por un compañero de Naruto que anuncia el cierre de la biblioteca. Ambos se miran sorprendidos y se largan a reír.

Luego de intercambiar números y quedar en verse a la mañana siguiente en algún café de la ciudad, Naruto te despide desde el paradero donde previamente aguardaban la llegada del autobús que te llevaría a casa y le devuelves tímidamente el saludo.

En ese instante recién recuerdas el libro que tanto querías leer al verlo de reojo en el asiento adyacente en el que te encuentras. Incrédula por cómo la tarde se suscitó agitas la cabeza, intentando parar el gesto alegre que se posa en tus labios y que delataría tus pensamientos.

El sonido de tu celular te distrae de tus cavilaciones y revisas el mensaje entrante. Esta vez definitivamente no frenas la abertura de tu boca para sonreír a tus anchas.

_No lo pregunté formalmente porque mis neuronas no conectaban, pero ¿saldrías conmigo, Sakura-chan?_

_Solo no lleves una pistola mañana y veremos qué pasa ;-)_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Buenas tardes, noches, día?_

_Esta vez se me antojó un Narusaku en vez de un Fredmione (¡tiembla mundo!). Lo cierto es que shippeaba Sasusaku, pero con el pasar del manga me convencí de que el canon sería Narusaku y hasta me agradaba, luego en los dos últimos capítuls ¡plot twist! Pero que haya sido tan forzado todo al final no me terminó de convencer. Pero en fin, esa es mi opinión solamente._

_A las Narusaku shippers: Para eso está fanfiction y nuestras cabecitas, para tomar lo que nos gusta y modificarlo a nuestro antojo y crear estos desvaríos. Sino jamás emparejaría a Draco o Fred con Hermione lol_

_Otra cosa, mantuve el "Sakura-chan" porque es algo característico de Naruto y aunque va en contra de mis principios como escritora quise mantenerlo (?_

_Espero que sea de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado este pequeño experimento. ¿Qué opinan?_

_PD: A las que leen mis historias de HP debo decirles que leo sus reviews y que ya tengo varios oneshots escritos, solo debo revisarlos :) Las amo montones )0)_

_Cuídense, Lizzie._


End file.
